


Warmth Found

by Sherlockian_87



Series: Sherlolly Jello Shots [63]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, and fluff, heh, pure shameless smut, this is basically a pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: A smutty sequel to my ficlet  "Seeking Warmth"   >:D





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this smutty sequel to [Seeking Warmth](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8414794)
> 
>  >:)

* * *

Molly woke slowly, feeling deliciously warm and cozy. Far more warm and cozy than when she had fallen asleep. _Oh. Last night I had a visitor._ She opened her eyes, a smile coming to her face when she was greeted by the sight of Sherlock curled up beside her. His curls were mussed, and he had an imprint of the crease of the pillow on his cheek.

After studying him for a few more moments she moved closer and placed a gentle kiss upon the tip of his nose. He didn't wake, his breathing staying steady. Her smile turned into a wicked grin when she came upon an idea.

Ever so slowly she slid her hand down his chest, stopping when she reached the tops of his pyjama bottoms. Holding still for a moment, she checked to make sure that he was still asleep; glancing up at his face. The pace of his breathing hadn't changed. Biting down on her bottom lip she slipped her hand beneath his pyjamas. She released her lip, smiling widely when her fingers felt his thatch of wiry hair. _No pants._ She continued her hand's journey, not stopping until her fingers made contact with his flaccid cock. A sigh escaped from Sherlock's lips, almost instantly followed by a low groan when she began to palm him.

"Christ Molly!" he hissed out.

She looked up at him, continuing to stroke his length. He was staring at her through sleep-heavy eyes, but they were open enough that she could see that they were fully dilated. When she wrapped her hand around him and gave him a solid pump, he let out a growl, his cock beginning to harden from her ministrations.

After shifting slightly she tilted her head to the side and pressed her lips to his, all the while continuing to stroke him. His hands came up to cradle her face, moaning into her mouth as he deepened the kiss. He was fully hard now, the tip weeping pre-cum.

"Off with this," he grumbled, dropping his hands down to tug at her shirt.

She leaned back, pulling her hand out from his bottoms to remove it. He let out a satisfied hum, drinking in the sight of her breasts. She brought her hand back to his bottoms, palming him from the outside. He groaned again, reaching out to give her pyjama bottoms a none-too-tender tug. Molly giggled and slipped them off, taking her knickers with them.

"That's better," he declared.

She raised an eyebrow. "What about you?"

He sat up and took off his shirt, tossing it to the side before tugging off his bottoms. Her gaze dropped down to his waist, taking in the sight of his fully-hard cock.

"Mmmm … hello!" she said.

Sherlock hissed out a breath as she leaned forward and took the tip of his cock into her mouth. He groaned, placing his hand on the back of her head as she swirled her tongue around him. Just as she was about to take him deeper, he whispered her name. She released him and sat up.

"Come here." He beckoned to her.

She smiled and crawled up his body until they were face to face. He brushed her hair back, tucking it behind her ear, before pulling her down to him so that he could kiss her. She sighed into the kiss, then let out a moan when she felt his cock press up against her. He had reached down between them, taking his cock in his hand so that he could position it at her entrance. They parted for air, their gaze locked as she sank down onto him, her mouth forming a small 'o'.

Once they were hip to hip, she kissed him again. He cupped her bum in his hands, as she began to move on top of him. After a few minutes she sat up, pushing the blanket back so that she could ride him more fully. The cool air in the room caused her nipples to tighten and grow taut. Sherlock eyed them with fascination as they jiggled and bounced. He reached up and palmed at them, loving the sensation of the hardened points pressing against him.

Molly was moaning loudly now, and he briefly dropped his gaze down to where they were joined. She felt so wet and warm around his cock, and each time when she moved herself up and off him the cool air would briefly dance across his skin before she dropped back down, once more encasing him in her sweet warmth. Judging by her increased noises that she was close, he released one of her breasts and placed his hand on her hip, angling it so that he could press his thumb to her clit.

"Oh yes! Yes!" she cried, as he swirled in tiny circles. "Ahhh! Ahhhh! Ohhhh!"

She dropped down onto him, her walls tightening around his cock. She moaned his name, sending a surge of pleasure straight to his balls. He allowed her to recover for a few moments before hooking his arms around her and rolling her onto her back so that she was now lying beneath him. He managed to keep his cock deep inside of her, and gave a quick little thrust before positioning himself more securely.

Molly let out a hum of delight, looking up at him with heavy-lidded eyes. She could practically feel his cock pulsing inside of her, and she knew that he was desperate for his own release. Reaching up she locked her arms around his shoulders, arching her back slightly so that her breasts jutted forward in invitation.

"Fuck me, Sherlock," she murmured to him.

He groaned when he felt her raise her legs and lock her ankles behind his lower back, allowing him to slip in just a bit further.

"You're going to be the death of me Molly!"

She giggled, and he silenced her with a kiss just as he began to thrust. He settled into a steady pace, keeping his movements slow and deep, all too aware that he wasn't going to last much longer. She just felt too good around him.

They continued to kiss, both of them moaning into the other's mouth. When they parted for air, he took her nipple between his lips and gave it a suck. She gasped, burying her hands into his hair as he increased the speed of his thrusts.

"Oh God Sherlock! I'm going to come again!" she cried.

He leaned back and held onto her hips for leverage, entering her as deeply as he could. "That's it! Come with me Molly!"

She held tightly onto the sheets with one hand, while with the other she brought it down between them to stroke at her clit. "Ohhhhh!" She threw her head back, and cried out his name.

Sherlock only managed one more thrust, her orgasm bringing him to the brink. He pressed his hips to hers and let out a satisfied groan, ending with her name. She slipped her arms around his waist, pulling him down on top of her. He breathed out deeply, nuzzling his face into her neck.

They managed to lay like this for several minutes until the coolness of the air, combined with their sex-sweat skin, began to become uncomfortable. He moved off of her and grabbed the blanket, pulling it up over them both. They snuggled together beneath the blanket, sharing in lazy kisses. It was more than likely that they would not be leaving the bed for the rest of the day.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heh :D


End file.
